Trouble Time
by Kuuhaku Particles
Summary: Karma has new a fetish and Nagisa is troubled by it. Not only that, it seems like Karma isn't the only one who is going to give Nagisa some 'trouble' time. (KarmaxNagisaxAsano) (KarmaxNagisa)(AsanoxNagisa)-Various Oneshots featuring Karma with different fetishes-
1. Listing

So I decided on a whim that one chapter is not enough for 'Trouble Time', so I decided to add more oneshots to it.

So here's the list I'll update everytime I update a new oneshot, which will be updated on a whim.

Chapter 1 - Uniform Time

Chapter 2 - Lunch Time

Chapter 3 - Drenched Time -Karma Hen-

Chapter 4 - Drenched Time -Asano Hen-

Chapter 5 - TBD

~Happy Reading~


	2. Uniform Time

To commemorate Assassination classroom release of the anime, here's a (really short)oneshot(Cause I don't think I can handle typing three ongoing fanfiction at once).

Disclaimer:I do **not** own Assassination classroom nor the characters included, **or** the cover used. Owning it is just a fragment of my imagination.

Pairing : AsanoxNagisaxKarma

Enjoy~

.'.'.'.

It was after the whole crossdressing facade that Karma picked up a weird hobby. A hobby that highly irritated a certain Nagisa Shiota.

It seemed that after coming back from the Island, Karma started to have this weird fetish of making Nagisa cosplay in different uniforms.

"Nagisa, why don't you put this one on?" Karma asked, no, he ordered.

Sweatdropping from his friend's weird antics, Nagisa protested to no avail, and wore the maid uniform that was handled to him.

Clutching the helms of the skirt tightly, Nagisa nervously glanced at Karma before asking him a question.

"I-Isn't the skirt a bit too...short?"

"It's suppose to be like that." Came the swift respond from the red head.

Assessing his friend's situation with glee is a certain Karma Akabane. It was a weird feeling, seeing Nagisa dressed as a girl for the first time.

Karma noticed that Nagisa had really feminine features, but he didn't think that Nagisa could actually pass as a girl.

Unleashing his inner otaku spirit, Karma who collected cosplaying magazines started to order Nagisa to put on different cosplays.

Sugino who was dragged alone on a whim just sat by the bedside, drinking his share of juice while watching his two friends 'play' with each other.

When he opened his mouth to say something for the first time since the trio reached Karma's house, the room was half filled with dread. The other? It was filled with glee, courtesy of one Akabane.

"If you want to see him in a cosplaying uniform so much, why not just make Nagisa wear our school uniform?"

.'.'.'.

The next day, Nagisa was really reluctant to go to school.

He only had one person to blame for his predicament-Akabane Karma.

Blushing deep red while trying to fade into the background, Nagisa felt like crying when his mother was so elated that he was finally trying to become a 'proper son'. _He is a boy! _He mentally screamed.

Glancing around to check if any of his classmates were around, Nagisa simply could not recall how he ended up in this situation.

Oh, right. It was Karma's fault.

"That guy...once I change back..." Nagisa whispered to no one in particular, sentence dipped with killing aura.

Blocking his exposed thighs with his school bag, Nagisa lowered his head and replayed the scene that happened in Karma's room the previous day.

.'.'.'.

"_A good idea coming from you Sugino!" Karma exclaimed while eyeing Nagisa's body with a gleam of excitement he didn't bother to hide._

_Nagisa's intuition was fully on, urging him to just run out of the room and slip back into his comfy bed, but alas, Karma just had to grab his shoulders tightly, not allowing him to bulge one bit._

"_Hahaha... Sugino-kun is just joking...aren't you?" Nagisa turned to look at Sugino for help...to find said person enjoying the show laid out in front of him._

_Smirking at the look of devastation sprouting from Nagisa's face, Karma relaxed him by saying that he was not that bad. Though Nagisa was internally screaming about how he was that evil._

"_You just have to walk to school with a girl's uniform. After that, you can change to your normal uniform in school. There, not so hard is it?"_

_Demise shone upon Nagisa's brief relaxation before an idea came up in his mind._

"_I don't have a girl's uniform-" Before he could finish his sentence, a uniform was shoved into his face. A girl's uniform._

_Eyeing the uniform with despair, Nagisa pleadingly looked up at Karma...to see the smirk on his face widen._

"_Then, see you tomorrow, Na-gi-sa." Karma sing-songed with the all so evil smirk of his._

.'.'.'.

That is why Nagisa woke up especially early today to escape his classmates' stares. He even let down his hair to avoid people recognising him!

However, Nagisa could not help but feel unease with his situation. Even _if _his classmates were not the morning types, there were always exceptions.

It would be even worse if someone from another class get wind of this and start to spread rumors about him!

While thinking all these negative thoughts, Nagisa could not help but feel his nerves increasing every passing seconds.

'_I feel like fainting...' _

He then squatted down at one corner of the school route and clutched his butterfly filled-stomach tightly.

He is really not up to this 'marvelous plan' of Karma.

Breathing a deep breath, Nagisa ironed his nerves and was about to stand up to continue his dreaded walk to school when a tap on his shoulders stopped him.

Turning stiffly, praying to the heavens that it wasn't someone he knew, he opened his eyes to see the person in front of him and _ohhh curse his luck, he felt like vomiting._

_**GAKUSHU ASANO**_

'What is he doing here?' Nagisa thought with increased panic.

"Are you alright?"

Oh...It seems as if Asano did not recognize him...

This made Nagisa relaxed for a while before Asano smirked at him.

"Is that what you wanted me to say? Shiota Nagisa-kun of class 3-E."

Swirly patterns formed itself in Nagisa's eyes as he stuttered a response.

"I-I-I mean 'I' a-am n-not t-that N-Na-Nagisa p-person-" Before Nagisa could continue, Asano closed up the gap between their faces and forcefully clutched his face with his right hand, making Nagisa obtain eye contact with Asano...which he really didn't want to.

"Don't you lie to me, Nagisa-kun. I have already memorized all your profiles."

Nagisa was about to retort an unsmart comment when a person shouted from behind Asano.

"Young master, it would be of your best interest if you head to school right now." A man who was wearing some sort of butler costume stepped out of the car Asano was in before.

Nagisa thought that he was going to be saved but of course, fate was not on his side and Asano told the butler-guy that he would head to school by himself.

"Tanaka, you are dismissed."

Replying a "Yes, Young Master," the strange person stepped back into the car and drived away.

Nagisa watched in awe as the expensive vehicle drove itself out of sight. His admiration was not long lasted, however, when he was picked up rather harshly from the ground by the school headmaster's son.

"Wha-What-"

"You, Nagisa Shiota-kun, is coming with me."

With that, Nagisa was dragged off to who-knows-where by Asano.

.'.'.'.

When class time started, a certain red head was fuming.

_He had looked forward to seeing Nagisa in a girl's uniform!_

Nagisa did not struck him as the type to actually escape from a challenge, so he trusted his predictions that Nagisa would come to school today...just to find his seat empty even after the roll call.

The stupid octopus was not helping in anyway. In fact, Karma was even more pissed off after Koro-sensei asked him where Nagisa was.

Frustrated, Karma gritted his teeth while thinking about how to 'punish' _his _Nagisa for running away from an _order_.

No. Karma refused to believe that Nagisa actually _ran_ away from him. Something was wrong here. Something out of place...

When lunch time came at an agonizing slow pace, Karma approached the one person that most probably had the answers-_Kayano Kaede_.

When asked, Kayano only replied him with a quizzical expression and a,

"I heard from Nagisa's mother that he came to school early in the morning, finally becoming a proper son...or something."

This confirmed his suspicion. Something was wrong.

Karma rushed out of the class building with startled shouts telling him to stop coming from his classroom.

Karma paid no mind to any of them. The only thing that was actually on his mind was a certain blue head.

.'.'.'.

"Ano...Asano-san..What...is this...?" Nagisa asked with slight hesitation, afraid to make the person in front of him angry,

"That is a brilliant question Nagisa-kun. The fine specimen of clothes was made from-"

He was cut off when Nagisa interrupted.

"I mean! Why...am I here, wearing this?"

Asano gave him a not-so-friendly stare which made him shut his mouth.

"You are here because...I want you to be here. You are wearing this, because, _I want you to._" Asano answered.

'_That didn't explain anything!' _Nagisa mentally screamed.

Chuckling at the face Nagisa was making, Asano stepped closer to Nagisa, making Nagisa who was trying to step back fall onto the crouch.

Smirking at his trapped prey, Asano situated both his hands on either sides of Nagisa before leaning forward.

Nagisa shivered when he felt Asano's breath on his ears. _His ears are sensitive!_

"Now, why don't we play a game?" Asano whispered seductively.

"Wha..." Nagisa was almost lost from the Earth.

Not only was he in front of one of his enemies, he was _wearing a women's dress in front of one of his enemies!_

He really felt like fainting now. Maybe if he fainted, things would be easier for him...

That thought was thrown out of the window quickly of course. _No way_ is he going to let Asano take advantage of him when he become unconscious.

Staring at the boy-no, man- in front of him, Nagisa could only wish that Karma was here with him. That would make him feel so much safer.

Leaning back from Nagisa, Asano appreciated the view his little kitten gave him.

Nagisa was wearing one of his mother's childhood dress which was made up of tons of frills and laces. The flushed face and the watery eyes coming from the kitten just made it more appetizing for his eyes. Not to mention the vulnerable position _his _Nagisa is in.

"You see, I am so sure that your _little boyfriend_ is going to get here someway or another." Asano started with disgust.

Seeing Nagisa's eyes widen with realization just made his mood worse.

"If he don't come within the next thirty minute, why not you...lets see...why not you _kiss me_?" Asano _requested_ sweetly. Too sweetly for Nagisa's opinion.

"Bu-But that will be my first-" Nagisa protested, conveniently forgetting the kiss he had gotten from Irina-sensei.

_'Hmm? His first?'_Asano thought with glee. If everything proceeded accordingly, he would not only get a kiss from his beloved, but his _first_ kiss.

"Well, since you have agreed to the terms, let's wait."

Ignoring the prize in front of him, Asano placed himself on the other end of the crouch and recalled a distant memory.

It was when he was a child, when his father would drill tactics and academics into his head day after day, draining his energy as a kid.

Glancing at the nervous boy beside him, Asano smirked.

In a way, they are similar. Asano knew about Nagisa's family condition. Nagisa's mother was similar to his father, expecting the 'best' out of their son.

He was probably jealous of Nagisa, he knew.

Even with such a demanding mother, Nagisa did not give in completely.

Maybe it was why he fell for him.

Asano could not even remember when he started noticing Shiota Nagisa. It was as if he was there the whole time. He was his motivation, his goal, the prove that a person can escape their parent's grasps even if it is just a bit.

Smiling an earnest smile, Asano ruffled Nagisa's soft hair before giving him a soft look.

"I'm sorry for doing this to you." He said.

Shocked, Nagisa did not know how to answer to that. It was so..unexpected...It felt nice too. Only Koro-sensei patted his head.

Feeling that the hand was going to leave his head, Nagisa leaned forward. He wanted Asano to pat his head for a longer time.

Asano was stunned when Nagisa not only accepted his touch, but to actually lean forward...This was why Asano was really fond of him.

This happiness was short-lived however, when the house security went off.

Asano sighed and stood up, releasing his hold on Nagisa.

Nagisa was disappointed with the lack of touch, but felt elated with the news that came from a security guard.

_Karma was here!_

Seeing Asano turn back towards him, Nagisa granted him a small smile of him.

_Asano-kun is not really that bad._ Nagisa thought.

"Sorry."

Nagisa looked up at the man when he felt his shoulders getting held onto.

"I didn't think I can keep the deal from the first place."

Then, Asano leaned in so that their lips were touching.

It was short and brief, but it was filled with warmth that Nagisa didn't expect from a cold person like Asano.

Rooted to the ground after the kiss, Nagisa could not even think properly when Karma barged into the room with a grenade on hand, swiping Nagisa into a princess carrying hug and running away like an escaped convict.

"My princess," Karma teased, seeing the dress Nagisa was wearing.

Nagisa blushed deep red hearing that.

"My hero," Nagisa retorted.

Against a insulted reaction, Nagisa was stunned into silence when Karma turned away from him, ears tinted pink.

It was a bit cute if you asked Nagisa.

.'.'.'.

The next day.

"So why is this bastard sitting with us?" Karma glared at the person sitting next to his Nagisa with hatred.

In return, Asano smirked at the assassin and retorted, "Because I was invited. Right? Nagisa-kun".

He then proceeded to lift Nagisa up and place him onto his lap.

_'What? How dare that little-'_ Karma saw red and got up from his seat.

It was enough that this idiot got Nagisa's first kiss(Conveniently forgetting-yeah, you guys know), but to think he was actually _joining_ them for _lunch_. Even that wasn't enough for that guy. How _dare _he make Nagisa sit on his lap? If Nagisa was sitting on _anyone's_ lap, it should be _his!_

Nagisa who was the 'victim' in the trio, only sweatdropped and said,

"Let's all get along...okay?"

.'.'.'.

End of story.

If I have the time, I would write a Assassination classroom Oc fic. That is, after I finish my other two stories first.

Were the few characters inside this fiction too OOC?

I had to change this and change that a bit to make it so, so _please overlook it!_

**To those who wants to be spoilered by me for the untranslated events, January 2015, you may want to read this. If not, don't.**

_The truth is, Nagisa will really wear a girl's uniform in school later in the future chapters~~_

**I hope I didn't spoiler a major part, but yeah. For those curious, I read the chinese raws so I know XD**

Hope you have enjoyed~


	3. Lunch Time

I really hadn't expect this fanfiction to gain so much popularity!

I really have to thank all of you readers, especially those who reviewed, Favorited, and followed! You guys were the ones who motivated me to write more!

**Disclaimer : I do not own Assassination Classroom**

.'.'.'.

"Karma-kun, please stop!" a soft voice complained, attempting to get rid of the hands that were continuously patting his head.

As if not hearing the younger man, Karma continued his action and added another to play with Nagisa's two puffs of twin tail.

Nagisa who was troubled by Karma's actions only sighed and gave up.

'Why did I even bother?' Nagisa thought, pitying himself in the process.

He looked up at the red head's face of glee before sighing again.

Really...Why was his friend so obsessed with his hair so suddenly?

Using his chopsticks to transfer food from his lunch box to his mouth, Nagisa ate silently while letting his weird friend pat his hair.

Meanwhile, a certain Asano was seething in his classroom where the view of the two characters could be seen very clearly.

Was this a sign for him to go down and exterminate the pest so that he could keep his Nagisa from preying hands?

He didn't doubt so.

Rushing down while he ignore the shouts from his idiots of classmates, Asano could feel the stares of the other students on him.

He didn't need their attentions. The only attention he needed was from a certain blue head.

When he reached to his destination, the tree where his precious and his archenemy always sat for lunch, his heart burnt in jealousy as he digested the sight in front of him.

Blinking a few times to see that it was not just a hallucination from the run from the top level, Asano could only rage in anger as he see the red head touching _his_ Nagisa so lovingly.

Settled in between the legs of Akabane Karma was a certain Shiota Nagisa.

_How dare that Akabane._

Asano contained his rage and approached the two.

Putting up a smile, Asano greeted them.

"Good afternoon, Shiota-kun, Akabane-kun. It is a good weather is it not?"

He brightened up at the greeting he received back (Rather shyly) from his Nagisa. While he only scowled when he received none from Karma, not that he actually needed it.

"What are you doing here blondie." Rather than a question, Karma made it a statement, indirectly asking Asano to 'piss off', rather impolitely.

One imaginary red tick mark formed on Asano's forehead.

"I have to say the same to you, _redie_." he retorted with a forced smile.

A smirk found way on Karma's face.

Shifting his hands to the two bands that tied the two puff of Nagisa's hair together, Karma used a bit of force and undid Nagisa's hairstyle, letting his blue silky hair fall on his shoulders.

Surprised, Nagisa could only turn to face Karma with a small exclamation.

"Ah! Karma-kun...What are you doing..." Nagisa pouted, an action which was found incredibly cute in both males' opinion.

When Nagisa proceeded to collect his hair, he was stopped by a hand, Karma's hand to be precise.

"I like it when you let down your hair." He said.

Blushing, Nagisa could only nod stupidly and shifted his gaze to his lunchbox, finding it extremely interesting at that moment.

When Nagisa felt a weight settle itself on top of his now loose hair, he did not do anything to stop it.

Karma placed both his hands around Nagisa's waist while resting his head on Nagisa's soft hair.

Smirking even wider at the reaction he had gotten out of the chairman's son, Karma gave the blonde male an unimpressed look while letting his tongue out, mocking him.

Incredibly pissed off by the red head, Asano forcefully pulled Nagisa out of his arms, knocking out Nagisa's lunchbox in process.

"Stop harassing a student of my school!" Asano accused Karma.

When he only received a raise of arms and another irritating smirk from the red head, he raised an eyebrow.

'What is he playing at?' Asano questioned suspiciously, no doubt thinking why the red head would suddenly be so quiet.

It was when he felt a menacing aura from his chest area that he noticed something wrong.

He glanced down hesitantly at the person he was embracing.

When said person's head turned up to look at him, Gakushu Asano could only gulp in fear as he remembered how Nagisa hated people who wastes food.

Taking a step back, Asano tried to look for any possible escape route to find none.

He prayed to the gods to let Nagisa be angry with him.

So when h received a smile from Nagisa, he was relieved.

The relief was short-lived however, when said Shiota strolled towards him in a frighteningly slow speed.

Asano was faced with a very menacing smile and a sentence of,

"Do not _**ever**_ do that again, **okay**?"

Someone should limit the amount of menace a person can contain in a speech.

Nodding his head rapidly, Asano found himself releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding.

When his hands found warmth, he looked up to find Nagisa holding his hands.

Although elated at the sudden action, Asano could not help but be suspicious of the action.

So when Nagisa took out another lunch box after cleaning up the previous on that dropped on the floor and asked him to join them in lunch, Asano could only stare in disbelief.

Shaking his head, Asano chuckle slightly at the personality shift from Nagisa. Well, that is also what make his Nagisa cute.

He shifted the blue head onto his lap, and settled him there, while starting to eat his own lunchbox that was given to him by Nagisa after finding out he didn't have one.

Seeing that Nagisa didn't mind, he continued his action before he felt a glare directed at him.

Turning his head, Asano faced a fuming Karma and smirked.

'Who's the loser now Akabane-kun?' he mouthed.

If possible, the hatred level from the glare he received increased.

Of course, the two male got a knock on the head by a very cute but scary Shiota for disrupting the eating time.

When they finished, Nagisa went up to Asano who was walking away, back to his own class.

Pulling his shirt slightly, Nagisa blinked up at Asano, blue orbs filled with hesitation.

"Um...If you want, you can join us after today too..."

After saying that, Nagisa ran back to Karma's side.

Shaking his head, Asano could only applaud the kindness his Nagisa displayed.

So the next day found itself being accompanied by two heated glared and one blue head that is seated on one of the two givers of the glare, eating his lunchbox in oblivion.

.'.'.'.

End of chapter~

I will now reply to reviews ~~

**Wowous**- hope you have enjoyed the picture XD

**Guest**- I'm glad to know you enjoyed it.

**Sempie**- you got your request :)


	4. Drenched Time -Karma Hen-

Wow this fic is really popular. I don't know why though. Is it because there are little assassination class fictions?

**I do not own Assassination Classroom**

**Warning**: This chapter contains more slash elements than normal. Or maybe not. It depends on the person~.

This is a KarmaxNagisa only chapter.

Enjoy~

.'.'.'.'.

Pitter Patter.

Pitter Patter.

The rain droplets landed on the rocky ground beneath his feet.

Containing his sigh, Nagisa turned around to face the main perpetrator of why he was feeling so restless that day.

"Karma-kun, can you _please _stop looking at me like that? It's really disturbing."

Karma, as if not hearing what he just said, continued staring at his soaked body with a weird gleam that Nagisa did not want to know what it represent.

Since they had reached the train station, Karma just couldn't stop staring at him. Was there something on his face?

Reaching out to pat his drenched face to check if there were _something _on his face to make his friend look at him so weirdly, Nagisa found nothing.

"Really, why are you looking at me that way?" Nagisa finally let out.

A smile was returned to him. A smile which Nagisa did not feel any warmth but a weird intent from. Karma was really creeping him out now.

With a shake of his head, Karma, who was dripping wet from head to toe, tapped his card on the machine before proceeding inwards.

Nagisa rushed from behind, trying to catch up to the fast moving red head. Just to find out he was heading to the...toilet?

"Karma-kun...I'll just wait outside for you-" Nagisa got pulled in before he could complete his sentence.

"Karma-kun what-" Again, he got interupted when he was faced with Karma's impish looks.

Backing away until he hit the wall, with no escape, Nagisa glanced up nervously, worried at whatever the red head was planning.

When he felt the fumbling of his shirt, Nagisa screeched, pulling back his vest in a hast.

His hands got pried open rather quickly due to the difference in strength the two have, but he still persisted.

"No- Stop! Karma-kun! What are you doing-"

When Nagisa's inner shirt was unbuttoned fully, Nagisa could not help but feel embarrassed. He was exposed in front of his friend!

Feeling his shirt slipping off his shoulders, Nagisa tried to stop Karma again, but to no avail.

He was really acting weird!

Suddenly, Nagisa got turned around abruptly when he was half-naked.

When he felt a tongue lick the blades of his shoulder, Nagisa stiffened.

Peering sideways at his friend, Nagisa blinked hesitantly, wishing that what he was seeing(feeling) was just a fragment of his imagination.

K-K-**Karma** was li-li-**_licking_** his shoulder!

When he felt something similar to a bite on his right shoulder, Nagisa promptly shut down.

Karma easily caught the falling figure before muttering a small,

"Ah..."

Karma gazed at Nagisa's pale, smooth, pinkish shoulder lovingly before licking his parted lips.

"Sorry... your shoulders looked too appetizing."

Picking up the fainted boy in a princess carrying hug, Karma walked out of the boy's toilet which attracted lots of attention from all the screaming.

His Nagisa really had to control his voice more in public. Not that Karma minded since he _loves_ to hear Nagisa call out his name.

Giving a death glare at whoever who dared to use them as convenient displays for entertainment, Karma walked off, heading home with a smirk and a sleeping beauty in his arms.

.'.'.'.

Okay I shalln't continue. This sure was ero. Hahaha. I can't believe I wrote this.

Reply to reviews

.'.'.

**Sempie**-Yay~ I have accomplished my goals!

**Wowous**- It's all on my feels actually. Though there _will_ be a next chapter of this fiction featuring the other pairing. Eagerly waiting for the next chapter too~

**Shizuka Yuki-KiZuTsu**-Like what I say, feels~ It mostly depends only schedule though. If I weren't so busy, I would have the urge to write every single day.

**Assasin8**-Thanks! The characters will get OOC in a lot of the random drabbles to fit the random fetishes I will give them, but hope you would still continue to support! I'm turning people into AsaNagi fans.

I say the truth, The word AsaNagi reminds me of 'Nagi no Asukara'. One of my favourite animes. Wordplays XD

.'.'.

This is Karma's hen(part) on this Drenched time, only inclusive of KarmaxNagisa.

The next chapter will be Asano's hen(part), as if this chapter never happened. You can give suggestions on what Asano will do to Nagisa when he sees Nagisa wet.

Wink Wink*


	5. Drenched Time -Asano Hen-

I want to do a Valentine Special, a belated one, but I don't really know what to write about except for ribbons and chocolates and offering of oneself which would undoubtedly make this fiction be rated 'M', so I am slightly troubled. Should I just make it a high 'T'? What is considered 'M' anyway?

So, I need all your opinions on what to write and how I can stretch the rating 'T' so that it can contain some hintings, but not so much of the act.

Anyway, let's proceed to the 2nd part of the Drenched Time, which is not really the second part, but you get what I mean.

I do not own Assassination Classroom, but I would be so very happy if more hintings appear.

This is a purely AsanoxNagisa Chapter.

Enjoy~

.'.'.'.

Pitter Patter.

Pitter Patter.

The rain droplets landed on the rocky ground beneath his feet.

Sighing, Nagisa contemplated on rushing home. Either he gets wet due to the non-existent safety of an umbrella sheltering him from the brutal shower of rain droplets, or he have to stay under the ceiling of the school's main gate until the rain stopped.

It was just his luck to meet up with a downpour when he was about to exit the gates.

Time was ticking and it had already been thirty minutes since he had taken coverage. Finally deciding his choice in action, Nagisa nodded and took off, shoes splattering against the puddles made by the storm.

He had his homework to do and it didn't seem like the rain was going stop anytime soon.

After a few minutes of running, Nagisa started to regret even thinking about running home.

His hair was drenched, his uniform was drenched, his shoes were drenched! He was soaked to the bone, but he still had to run.

It was when a car's honking sound reached his ear that Nagisa turned back, thinking that he was blocking a person's way...in this broad downhill slope. However, as lady luck seemed to not like him this particular day, he saw who was seated on the rear seat of the car and cringed.

Gakushu Asano... Just his luck.

For some reason or another, Nagisa turned wary of the model student after the welcoming speech he had spoken when he just entered the school. Not only that, the look he received everytime he crossed path with the student council president was really creeping him out.

Nagisa was quickly pulled out of his musing when the door of that one extravagant car open in front of him. Feeling his drenched arm pulled harshy made Nagisa instinctively put his weight on his stronger leg and most succeeded in not falling into the blackhole one calls entrance. However, luck was not with him as Asano, being the stronger man he is, didn't even need to use half his strength to make the younger man enter the car.

Smiling at the still shock Nagisa, Asano spoke.

"We are going to my mansion now to dry you up, so behave yourself on the car."

The brusque 'welcome' stoned Nagisa as he peered up at his, or rather, Karma's archrival suspiciously. Why on Earth would the yellow head want to help him?

Poor Nagisa did not comprehend the hidden meaning behind the sentence so he sat blissfully unaware of the hungry gaze the other occupant in the car was giving him the whole trip.

.'.'.'.'.

Nagisa gaped.

The mansion was...well, a mansion. It was Nagisa's first time seeing someone he knows own a mansion, so it was not his fault he was surprised.

He did not even notice how Asano pushed his back and made him walk into the mansion until he felt his uniform getting removed by a foreign hand.

"Wha-What-" Before Nagisa could ask what was going on, he was already wearing his baby suit.

Go and soak yourself for a while, I'll join you later.

Again, completely missing the hidden agenda of the message, Nagisa nodded his head and headed to wash himself.

Submerging himself into the warm water, Nagisa remained yet again blissfully to whatever plot the younger Gakushu had in mind for him.

After a few minutes of soaking, the doors to the bathroom opened and in came a Asano in all his naked glory.

Quirking his eyebrows up, Asano noticed how Nagisa shyed away from him and smirked.

Nagisa himself was beet red from the image of the older man, and he suddenly felt so exposed, he wanted to just wrap a few towels around himself and rush out of the room.

When Asano entered the waters, Nagisa could not help but inch away from the blonde, feeling very self-conscious. Of course, Asano was not going to let him and quickly maintained the close distance the two had, which is really close.

Asano then took in the appearance of the younger male and licked his lips.

Shiota Nagisa was looking really ...luscious. The droplets of water dripping from his silky hair and his pink pouty lips did not help subside the blonde's growing desire for the other.

Suddenly, Asano could not help but notice how Nagisa's hair stucked to the back of his neck in a cluster. Reaching out from curiosity, Asano was met with the sight of a flushed Nagisa blinking up at him through half lidded eyes, probably from being in the bath a bit too long.

He blushed at the sight himself.

Asano then tried his luck and started to play with Nagisa's wet hair before shifting closer to the bluenette.

When he realised the younger man was leaning towards his touch, Asano's ego increased and he became bolder.

Asano, shifting so close to Nagisa until their skin touched the other's, pulled Nagisa on top of him, making Nagisa straddle him.

Nagisa in turn tried to wriggle out of the grip that was placed on him and when he couldn't, he started to feel anxious. He was fully naked, and was straddling another male who was also naked.

Nagisa could not remember the day he felt that embarrassed.

Asano, fully appreciating the silence Nagisa gave him-the silence Nagisa gave him due to shock, brought his lips down and let it land on the younger man's shoulders.

A gasp was heard in the silent bathroom before it escalated into short intake of breathes as the blond moved up from his spot to Nagisa's right.

"A-Asano-kun? Plea-Please stop-"

Nagisa was interjected as Asano bit on his ear harshly.

Licking the ear in slight apology, Asano released his tongue from Nagisa's ear and smirked.

How he regret to not place security cameras inside the bathroom.

Nagisa's once bright eyes were now filled with clouded lust and his breaths were coming out even faster.

Not being able to control himself Asano continued his ministration as he licked on Nagisa's ear lobes once again, now with more action, filling the room with the licking and slurping sounds.

Soon, the short intakes of breaths released by Nagisa turned into breathy moans as Asano's hands traveled downwards-

.'.'.'.

End of chapter.

Let me put a troll face here XD

If I continued, this would totally be rated 'M', so I'll leave whatever you want to imagine up to you.

So, I'd hope to receive reviews on how I should write a late valentine special :D

Now, on to replying the reviews.

.'.'.'.

Kyoneko87- well, in my opinion this chapter is more perverted, but less detailed than the previous, but how do you find it? XD

Wowous- I don't think I'd turn this fiction's rating into 'M', so no lemons, but the hintings :] Don't worry, I'd update as long as I have the plot bunnies, and currently I have tons of them, but no time to type them out. So wait for the next chapter~

Shizuka Yuki-KiZuTsu- Thank you, thank you XD

Miyame-chan-Yeah, I'm actually glad I did too. I won't know what to do with all the stories inside my brain if I don't.

Maskedgirl16-I've used that idea(half of it) of yours, hope you like this~ I think I'd do the Kare-shirt thingy(Boyfriend shirt) in another episode since it's too awesome to be a side topic, so awaits for that chapter~~

Michi- I hope I don't have to change the rating since I really can't write lemons- actually I don't know. I just don't have the experience to it XD


	6. Valentine's Time

Yay! A very late Valentine's Special :D Lets' Cheer~!

**I don't own AC, so I can't make this pairing canon ;-;**

Rating – **High T **Bewareee~~~

.'.'.'.

Today was Valentine's day and Nagisa could not help but sigh at the antics of his male classmates.

At one corner was Terasaka-kun sprouting mushrooms, at another was Kirara holding a box of beautifully wrapped chocolates, alike to the ones Manami was holding... Just that it wasn't emitting a weirdly coloured gas.

Sighing as another student passed by him, looking expectant as if assuming he was going to give _a stranger_ chocolates, before eyes proceeding down and spotted his pants wearing legs.

"Seriously...Just because I look like a girl...How do I even look like one? I dont have-" Nagisa stopped before he could continue, not wanting to scar his mind imagining _things he should not be imagining_.

"Oh Nagisa! Come here for a second!" Terasaka called out.

'I thought he was being depressed from not getting any chocolates,' Nagisa thought while heading towards his direction.

When he got there, the scene of scattered gravures printings greeted him as he stared at them, jaws unhinged and dropping on the floor.

"W-W-W-What-" Nagisa could not complete his sentence as he lifted his fingers to point at the almost naked woman in the picture.

Maybe imagining it was better.

Smirking, Terasaka leaned in, face nearing Nagisa's and whispered, "Don't tell anyone this but I got them from this store-"

Before he could continue, a hand came between the two and roughly pushed Terasaka away, _far_ away from Nagisa's face.

"You guys were looking at gravures without me? I'm hurt, Nagisa," one Akabane whispered mockingly, face leaning closer to Nagisa than the man just now had.

Although he was smirking, Akabane Karma was internally seething, thinking of ways to kill this one human name Terasaka Ryoma. _How dare he get so close my Nagisa._

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't know you wanted to s-see t-t-this..." Nagisa stuttered, blush covering his entire face while he shifted on his feets nevously.

_Aww, so cute._

Karma's smirk widened as he hooked an arm around Nagisa, bringing the physically smaller boy closer to him and whispered yet again, "What I wanted to see wasn't them, it was you."

Nagisa shivered as Karma's lips almost touched his earlobes, blinking nervously at the taller boy.

"M-me?" Nagisa asked in disbelief.

"Yes, you." Karma confirmed, before hoisting the younger male onto his shoulders.

"Now, lets go spend a day's worth of Valentine's at my house!"

As he announced this, Nagisa's face paled by various shades of white as he struggled from the fierce grip the other had on his waist.

"Let. Me. Go! Karma-kun! We have classes!" Nagisa pleaded.

"Don't worry, the stupid octopus have already approved of this" and it was true.

_Just a few hours ago..._

"Sensei, as a sensei you should listen to the problems students face right?" Karma asked the person-alien-actually, he don't really know _what_ his teacher is, seriously.

Koro-sensei, one to receive such rare seriousness from this one student of his, nodded quickly, his yellow head bobbling like it was hit by a basketball player.

_No, Karma you cannnot laugh._ The boy bit his inner cheeks as he controled his laughter at his teacher's stupidity.

"You see..." Karma brought his inner acting skills, "Nagisa and I are a couple-"

"_Wait what?"_

"_Shh Nagisa, I'm going to the funny part."_

"Wha-WHAT?" Koro-sensei spluttered.

Never had he expected the red haired boy to confess this- wait. _Nagisa?_

"_Nagisa_?" he voiced his thoughts.

"Shyly" looking down, Karma faced the teacher he was tricking with tears in his eyes.

"Y-Yes Nagisa... I hope you aren't judging...It took a lot of effort for me to decide to consult you...about this matter..." Karma magically produced a handkerchief out of nowhere and dapped it onto his 'tears' "...if you do..." more tears spilled out of his eyes.

"S-Sensei gets it, so please don't cry!" Koro-sensei panicked at the sight of his student crying.

"So... Nagisa and I hadn't have any time to spend together these few days, so I was hoping for today...Since it's Valentine's.." Karma mustered all his acting skills together and gave Koro-sensei a hopeful look.

Koro-sensei, one who cannot restand the pleas of his students, numbly nodded.

"I will excuse you and Nagisa-kun for today."

"Thank you sensei, I _knew_ I could count on you." Karma smiled a 'sweet' smile at his teacher, internally snickering at him.

"No problems, good luck on both of your pursue for love~!" Koro-sensei shouted as Karma run out of the room, control thinining.

When Karma was out of sight, Koro-sensei sighed with a happy expression.

"Youths and their love troubles~"

"And that was how I got permission." Karma said to the bluenette. "Satisfied?"

"Y-You just tricked a teacher!" Nagisa accused looking around his shoulders.

"Who doesn't," Karma retorted. They were on a mission to _kill_ that octopus for god's sake.

Then Nagisa got silent, pouting yet again for getting owned.

The class watched the scene with amusement glittering at everyones' eyes. When the two left, someone shouted.

"500 yen on Nagisa not coming tomorrow!"

Like a ripple effect, shouts of "1000yen on Karma not doing anything!" "200yen on-" was heard in the classroom as the form teacher of the class sat blissfully unaware of what he just sparked off.

.'.'.'.'.

Saying Asano Gakushu was pissed is an understatement. Not only did he receive a bunch of _useless_ chocolates while pretending to _love_ them, the person he had wanted chocolates most was missing. Or so as to say, _kidnapped_ by a certain red head.

Fuming, Asano quickly called his chauffeur and headed for a certain kidnapper's house.

"Akabane Karma...don't you dare do anything to Nagisa-kun before I get there..."

The _or else_ was left unsaid.

.'.'.'.

"Karma-kun, what-" Nagisa was interuppted as he was thrown onto the bed one red head own.

He went sinking in to the mattress with a soft 'omph'. He quickly lifted his head from the comfortable covers when he heard the opening of a cap.

Staring hesitanting at his classmates, Nagisa's eyes headed towards the direction of the bottle of _is that chocolate? _

Nagisa's eyes widened at the sight of his friend coming closer and closer to the edge of the bed- _where did he even get that bottle?_

When one hand was on the edge of the bed he was lying rather vulnerably on, Nagisa full time panicked.

"_No!_ What are you doing? _Karma-kun!"_ Pushing the boy rather forcefully, Nagisa did not account on whether or not Karma would have been able to maintain his balance and could only stared, stunned, when the stronger man actually got pushed down.

Quickly getting up, Nagisa asked Karma whether he was okay meekly and was rewarded with a grunt.

Relief washing throughout him, Nagisa peered at Karma, hoping he wasn't too injured, when he was greeted with an image of a chocolate covered Karma.

"Pfft-" Nagisa quickly covered his mouth that was threathening to betray him.

The look Karma sent him did not help Nagisa in calming his nerves down.

"Ah..I'm sorry-" Nagisa stopped when he noticed the calculating glint the other boy had in his eyes.

'_Why do I have a bad feeling about this...' _Nagisa gulped as a smirk found its way onto Karma's already scary features.

"_Nagisa~_" Karma started, his tone setting a tingling sensation off Nagisa's spine as he involuntarily shuddered. "_You see~ I was planning to gift this to you as a present, but look at what you have done!" _Karma said with a accusing tone.

"I-I'm sorry?" Nagisa half-apologised, hoping to get away from this friend quickly.

"Sorry is not enough Nagisa-kun. So hmm...this is so dirty~ I wonder..." if possible, Karma's smirk got even wider.

"...clean this for me." Karma said finally.

Nagisa blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, clean this..." Karma's fingers pointed around himself, the area in which the chocolate sauce spilled on him, "of course, with your mouth."

"W-W-Wha-" Nagisa swore he could have already fainted if it wasn't for his instinct to _not be unconscious infront of an enemy_.

Pulling Nagisa's collar, Karma allowed himself to grin for a while as he told Nagisa to _lick_ the substance off him..._or else_.

Gulping, Nagisa looked at Karma, pleading him to spare him, but Karma was just grinning at him, waiting for him to start.

_'The faster I do this, the faster this will be over' _Nagisa thought as he shakily opened his mouth and let a pink tongue out.

Karma fought down the urge to capture the boy's lips as he waited.

Hesitanting, Nagisa closed his eyes, hands on the other boy's shoulders and kneeling in between his legs, Nagisa went for Karma's face first.

Licking like how he would lick his icecream clean, Nagisa's tongue roamed about Karma's cheeks, then his ears, then proceeded to lick his friend's neck.

Face flushed with embarrassment, Nagisa did not dare to open his eyes to look at the face his friend produced.

_'Must be a mocking face' _Nagisa concluded.

But no, if Nagisa had opened his eyes, he would had saw a Karma, blushing at the sight of his best friend licking his face clean, while releasing short pants at how desirable Nagisa looked. Karma could just feel his lower half becoming uncomfortable.

The position they were in was not helping at all.

As Nagisa went to clean the chocolate sauce from Karma's ears, he had leaned up and went he down... '_Nagisa I'm sorry but I cannot hold it back-'_ Just as Karma was about to give up on his resistance, the doors to his bedroom flew open and in came a really irritating blondie that Karma had no qualms killing.

Asano Gakushu was _really really_ pissed as he took in the sight infront of him.

He _beloved_ Nagisa was flushed, panting against _AKABANE_ of all people's exposed stomach, _licking_ the brown substance-_whatever it was-_ off the other male.

Asano flipped.

Nagisa, opening his eyes to see the commotion, had his pride lost as he saw the chairman's son looking at him and Karma with a furious face.

'_I am so dead_'

"Wait."

The two turned towards the one who spoke.

"Today is a special day so I don't want to fight with you. It's a rare day to spend with Nagisa after all, so I'm willing to...share." Karma bit out, really reluctant to stop with Nagisa so willing for once.

_It's Valentine's for a reason!_

Asano, slightly taken aback with the offer, nodded for he _did_ want to treasure this chance he had to be with Nagisa with as little interference as possible.

"Then it's a deal."

The both nodded and heads turned to face Nagisa's confused expression.

"But can you two first wash up? The chocolate smell is really strong." Asano said as he pinched his nose for a effect.

"Ah..Sorry, Asano-kun" Nagisa replied, standing up, thinking he could finally escape from this hell hole and internally thanking his savior-Asano Gakushu.

"Nah, there's no need." Karma answered.

Asano raised an eyebrow at him as Karma opened his mouth to explain, his eyes still clouded with lust Asano could easily spot.

"We are still going to use the main theme for today, so there's no point washing now. We are getting dirtier later anyway."

Asano, eyeing the chocolate sauce lying not-so-innocently at the side of Nagisa, nodded as he walked over to pick the bottle up.

Nagisa, sensing even more danger than before, was about to get up and scramble out of the room when Karma kicked his own bedroom door roughly, closing the entrance to Nagisa's heaven, not that he could out run the two other males.

"Rather than _licking _me, I'd rather do the opposite, so if you don't mind...Nagisa-kun, could you lift your shirt up?" Asano asked as if it was a _really _innocent question.

"Wha- You're asking for the impossi-"

Before Nagisa could even complete the word, Asano had already unbutton all of his uniform, leaving him in his all naked glory.

Attempts to cover himself with the loose shirt was lost as Karma tossed the shirts aside, not seemingly finding a need of them.

"Cold!" Nagisa couldn't help but squeaked when he felt the wet liquid from the bottle being poured onto him...Wait..._What?_

"What are you doing! Asano-kun- Ahh!"

Nagisa could not help but moan as his chocolate covered nipples were pinched quiet harshly.

"A-Asano-kun? P-Please stop-ahh- It feels weird!" Nagisa protested.

Asano could only smirk at his reaction. Oh how innocent his Nagisa was.

Of course, Asano being the mean person he is, did not compel to Nagisa's request. Instead, he started to pull, twist and turn the innocent two little pink buds, eliciting even more melodious moans from the boy before him.

Karma, feeling quite felt out, joined in the fun by pushing the blonde away, taking the pleasure of playing with Nagisa's two buds himself.

Staring at the chocolate covered nipples, Karma was lost in thoughts as his mouth opened and tongue came out from beneath his lips, circling one of the nipples and then taking in the small little bud in, sucking on it, making the younger boy beneath him squirm in pleasure and ecstasy.

Unbeknownst to him, Asano had taken the spot beside him and started to do the same as him, sucking Nagisa's nipple, licking and twirling their tongues around it as Nagisa collapsed into a moaning mess, leaning onto his bed.

Nagisa himself was in quite a daze as the two dominating over him latched themselves to each of his nipple. He wanted _more. _Just licking his nipple wasn't enough. Nagisa wanted to feel _more._

"K-Karma-ah-k-kun... Asano-kun, hnn!" Nagisa moaned as one of them bit into his nipple, causing Nagisa to feel his lower half tightened even further.

As the two in question looked up, they were faced with the most delicious sight they had ever seen.

Nagisa was twitching, face flushed against the pleasure he was receiving, eyes half-lidded looking at _them_, breaths coming in shorts as moans joined in.

They didn't stop, as one hand each continued with what their mouths weren't doing, causing Nagisa to half moan, half speak, rather incoherantly.

"I-I ahh! W-W-Want.. ...please?" he pleaded, eyes glistening in lust.

The two boys gulped, pants tightening even further as they tried to not devour the little _rabbit_ infront of them.

"Ahh.." The two answered simultaneously.

.'.'.'.'.

And, I'll stop here.

I am not going to type any smut scenes on this webpage, and I'm not even confident in my abilities in writing one, so please imagine what is going to happen yourself.

In any case, this chapter is a long one that I was really embarrassed typing out. Typing out words such as 'nipples' and 'suck' is really embarrassing. I'm starting to really admire authors who can do that. To say the truth, I was really reluctant to use those words and wanted to just use the word 'bud' the whole chapter, but then Nagisa would had become a plant, so the idea was thrown out of the window rather quickly.

KILL ME NOW! OAO This is so embarrassing. . .(Calm down me)

Lets move on~

Replies to Reviewers~

**NarupokeeAurorafan**-I don't mind too but I doubt my writing skills to actually write one. We shall see.

**Assasin**-Thank you for informing me that, I have already changed it. There was some error with the dox :

**Sky Veneziano**- I hope you don't mind this, but I'm sure I don't mind myself writing a _date_ chapter.

**Dreamer -.- LYNX**- you have a cool name. Yes it's awesome isn't it. I have no idea why I even wrote a Nagisa sandwich. It got good, so I continued. Really. Why do I like Asano so much to ship him with Nagisa O.O;

**maskedgirl16**- Hehehe. Yes lets. Jkjk XD I'd really want to write about what you have just suggested but then it would turn high T again, which would lead to a cliffhanger, which I am sure a lot of my readers don't like. Of course, unless you do enjoy the things they do _before_ they do any _ahemahems. _Yes I'm debating too haha, we shall see when the time comes :D

**Angelotaku99a9taioAZ**- I have no idea what you are talking about, but I interpreting it quite wrongly if I might say so myself. Please clarify so I don't need to worry about the sign (O/A/O)

.'.'.'.

Thank you for reading and hope you have enjoyed it~

p.s. Have I mentioned how much I love you guys? Well, now I did XD 3 3


End file.
